


Let Me Take You

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylux Big Bang, M/M, Mutual Pining, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Dancing, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is a prompt for theKylux Mini Bang 2017with accompanying art by the amazingorange lightsaber, and the accompanying pieces can be foundhereORhere.Young Kylo Ren has to attend a swanky party to secure funding for the new First Order. He meets a young cadet by the name of Armitage Hux, and they share a drink and a dance. They go up to Kylo's room to spend the night together, and when Armitage sneaks out of the room, he thinks that's the first and last time he'll ever see the stranger. He's surprised when many years later, he finds out that he's wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT DAY**

Every single departure and arrival had to be approved by one of the Controllers on the Bridge. The only requests that went through General Hux were those that came from Kylo Ren. As co-commanders, Hux put himself in charge of knowing when Kylo was on board or away. Things went smoother when he wasn’t there, and in the short time they’d worked together, Kylo was away more often than not. But after a long mission from Leader Snoke, Kylo returned and Hux cleared him for landing. Hux quickly walked to the main hangar to meet the Knight.

Hux stood by the back doors as he waited, silent and cross. When Kylo landed his craft in Bay 3, Hux walked right over, datapad in hand. Shining leather boots clicked on the mirrored black tiles as he approached, and he stopped a few feet in front of the boarding ramp. He stood formally with one hand behind his back, feet together, and his uniform was impeccably pressed. He waited and watched the steam rise as the hydraulic pistons hissed and the boarding ramp was lowered. Kylo Ren stepped out in all his impressive glory, with his hood up and helmet securely fastened. He limped down the ramp, and Hux pretended not to notice out of disdain for the man. Hux’s face was sour, screwed up into a scowl as he nodded stiffly to Kylo.

“General,” Kylo nodded back in acknowledgement.

“Commander. Welcome back.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Walk with me,” Hux offered. They immediately took off in lock step. They walked towards the deck where the Officers’ Quarters were located as Hux talked. He felt Kylo try to pry into his mind to see what speech he was going to give, but Hux had plenty of practice shutting him out.

“Tell me Ren, how much of the budget do you think I should re-allocate for repairs?”

“As much as is necessary.”

“Hmm,” he paused, as if he had to think about it while he looked down at his datapad, working on something else while simultaneously providing Kylo with a stern scolding. “It seems the expenses for repairs have nearly doubled since you’ve arrived on board.”

“Is that right?”

“ _It is_. Since it seems you cannot contain your temper, I’ll have to adjust the budget for the end of the fiscal year, and tailor it for the following year as well.”

“Do what you must, General.” The insolence in his voice boiled Hux’s blood. As they walked, Kylo unexpectedly reached up to pull down his cowl. Then he put his thumbs under the helmet, gloved fingers pressed into the levers on the underside, and it began to unhinge. Hux glanced over, but again tried not to take notice of anything Kylo did. Kylo’s imposing figure next to him was disconcerting at best with the mask on, and Hux certainly didn’t want to see what grizzly face lay underneath.

Kylo was exhausted as he pulled off the heavy helmet when they turned down another empty hallway. He took a breath without the filter which was almost a relief, even if the air was a bit stale on the Finalizer. His ankle was killing him, and he just wanted sleep. He saw Hux glance over and catch sight of Kylo’s resting bitchface, and realized in that instant that Hux didn’t recognize him at all.

Internally, Hux was stunned. It was easy to think of the man under the mask as a monster, the kind of villain parents warned their children about at night. But this man, he was so _young_ , almost handsome in a way. The thought struck Hux like a bolt from a stun baton as he memorized the color of Kylo’s eyes and the curvature of his cheekbone, despite his best efforts. Dark eyes were set deep in the man’s face, and he had tresses of thick, dark hair that begged to be brushed back and tamed. It wasn’t a face Hux wanted to see again because it was too much of a distraction. Hux clicked on another file and swiped it into a folder to transfer it. His demeanor remained stern.

“Perhaps a trip to the officer’s gym to let off some steam would do you some good.”

“Are you concerned for my wellbeing?” That voice, Hux could have swallowed it down to his very soul. It was deep and determined with no hint of hesitation. Hux realized he was growing a small flicker of respect for the man who walked at his side simply for the fact that he was an actual human being.

“I’m concerned for the welfare of my ship and the consoles you’ve destroyed.”

“Is that all, General?” They’d come to an abrupt stop in front of Kylo’s quarters. He looked as if he was waiting to be excused. _Like a petulant child_ , Hux thought to himself, and was immediately reminded of all the tantrums Kylo had thrown over the course of their short time working together.

“Yes.” Hux said sharply, then continued down the hallway. He decided he would take the elevator at the end of it up to the Bridge. Meanwhile, Kylo typed in the code on the keypad, eager for the solace of solitude and the standard issue bed that waited beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVERAL YEARS PRIOR**

It was any number of space stations in any number of star systems. The only thing that was certain was that it was somewhere close to the Outer Rim, and there was an open bar in the ballroom. Kylo Ren sat upstairs in a hotel room with two of his Knights, and he lounged as they got dressed. Shale Ren mirrored Kylo in a tux and bowtie, while Nikah Ren wore a full length black dress.

Kylo brooded, and they were all silent. The room was fairly basic with a king sized bed, holopad on the nightstand and some seats around a coffee table. Kylo stared at the plant in the center of the table that danced slowly in an invisible wind. He hated these functions; pretending to act like a normal person when he was so much more than that was tedious. He’d rather be training directly with Snoke, or meditating with the Force. He was still restless with the energy of a young man who eagerly traveled the path that would lead to his destiny.

But they needed a more secure base of funding if they were to succeed. While Snokes credits seemed endless, he’d sent them here to schmooze with the upper echelon of the society that was outcast by the Republic. The sooner they charmed their way into contracting a few more donors, the sooner they could board their shuttle and leave the lavish space station. Kylo had a hunch that the event they were going to attend was similar to the ones General Organa had made him attend as a child. He put the thought out of his mind.

Shale stood by the window, arms crossed as he glared out at the stars. Nikah secured her earrings, and rolled on a bracelet inlaid with hiridiu crystals. “Ready?” She asked. They both raised their heads, and nodded in unison. Then Kylo stood up from his seat, and lead them out of the room. In the hallway, Nikah and Shale flanked Kylo on either side, and slightly behind him. They made their way down to the ballroom, demure expressions exchanged for fake smiles the second the elevator doors opened.

* * *

 

On another floor of the hotel, Armitage Hux fussed with the buttons of his uniform. The collar was high and the coat had been pressed the night before. He stood in front of a full length mirror, gloved hands going over each button again to make sure they were in place on his forearms. Gwen Phasma sat behind him in a similar uniform, perched on the edge of the bed. She inspected her gloves to make sure there were no signs of smudges. Then she looked up.

“Armi, it looks fine. The buttons aren’t going to fall off.”

“You don’t know that. The quality of the uniforms these days-“

“You look _fine_. Come on, we’re missing the party.” She stood up. Hux sighed.

“Fine, fine, okay, _Captain_.” He accented the last word. A smile crept up on Gwen’s face.

“It’s not official yet. I still have to sign the forms.”

“You received a recommendation from the Lieutenant, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I’m just trying not to get my hopes up. It all seems too good to be true, you know?”

“You’re the best that there is. There’s no doubt the paperwork will be transferred to your inbox by the time we get back.”

“Hopefully.”

Hux pulled down the bottom of his shirt, pulling it taught. Phasma brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen out of place above her forehead and hid it under the cap she wore before they exited the room. The hallway was quiet as they walked side by side, polished shoes silent on the carpeted floor.

“Do you think there’ll be food there?” Phasma asked.

“Probably. Like passed hors d’oeuvres and such.”

“Right, makes sense.”

They stood in front of the elevator, and Hux hit the button that would bring them down to the ballroom. He stared straight ahead of them at the closed doors, with his hands stiff at his sides. Phasma seemed to pick up on his anxiety. “Nervous?” Hux glanced at Phasma, then nodded one quick, curt tilt of the head. “Why?”

“Brendol will be there.”

“I thought you were sharing a room with him.”

“I am but he’s… well he’s _Brendol Hux_ when he’s with the other officers.”

“We’ll stay far away from him,” Phasma said reassuringly. Hux nodded his head, and a small bell pinged as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

 

By far, the most attractive one in the group was Nikah. She was sharp as a pistol, and kept up with even the driest humor from the politicians they mingled around. Kylo was quiet, his technique required one-on-one conversations with the dignitaries, while Shale was always good with the ladies. He was able to lean in just a little too close when he whispered in the ears of Senator’s wives and daughters.

They were a charismatic group and put on an air of confidence though each preferred the silence of their own company. The ball was in full swing while couples danced in time to the music from a live band at the far end of the dance floor. At some point after Kylo had exhausted his excuses for not having a drink in his hand, he decided to go to the bar. He figured if he really wanted, he could order a glass of crystal water and pass it off as some high priced drink. He made his way around the ballroom floor where couples spun around each other. He moseyed on up to the bar just before a soldier with bright red hair stepped up next to him.

Hux picked up the bar stool and moved it to the side since he wouldn’t be at the bar long. He ordered the Special, something layered in green and blue while Kylo ordered something red in a very tall glass. Kylo could feel the man next to him, and just for fun, he silently prodded him. Hux’s mind showed no resistance to the Knight, and his aura warm and open, if not a bit egotistical.

Hux glanced at Kylo, that low voice next to him as he’d ordered a drink drew his attention. He looked away just as Kylo looked over at him and he eyed Hux up and down. Kylo looked away just as Hux glanced back at him, and Hux could swear the man had just looked at him. Kylo had a small smirk on his face, and Hux looked away again to stare at the mirror behind the bar. He eyed his own visage, scrutinizing his hair and the freckles on his nose.

“You’re missing a button, soldier.”

Hux looked over at Kylo who raised a bare hand. He pointed at Hux’s shoulder, where one of the buttons of his shoulder passant was missing. Hux clenched his jaw, and he decided to blame Phasma, though it was really no one’s fault but his own. His tone came off as sarcastic, heard above the quiet background music of the band. “Thanks for pointing that out.”

“I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No, no I mean it. Thank you, I had no idea.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

Hux turned to Kylo, holding out his hand. “Hux.”

Kylo shook his hand firmly without offering his own name. His mouth that was twisted up on one side in a smirk never faltered, so Hux teased him. “What, no name?”

“Not for you,” Kylo flirted.

“What, are you going to make me work for it?”

“Maybe.” Kylo raised an eyebrow, then muttered. “Maybe you can.”

 _Oh stars this man goes right for the jugular_ , Hux thought, and he was thrilled. “Who’re you here with?” he asked.

“Some friends, over there,” Kylo motioned over his shoulder with his head in no distinct direction. Hux smiled a bit broader, as if Kylo had just presented him with a challenge.

“You can join me and my friends, we’re having a pretty good time stacking the glasses into a tower on the table.”

Kylo looked over to where a group of young soldiers scoured nearby tables for more cups. He could feel the urge to roll his eyes, but batted it down. Then he turned to look at Hux, eyeing him as their drinks came. He nodded. “Alright.”

Hux picked up his drink and took a sip, then held up his glass towards Kylo. “To the open bar.”

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle and clinked his glass against Hux’s. “To the open bar.” Then they walked over to the table of low-level soldiers, each of which wore the exact same uniform but they were decorated differently. Kylo took a seat at the chair Hux motioned to, then Hux sat down next to him.

“This is,” Hux paused in the introduction as he turned to Phasma. “Ben. I found him at the bar.”

“You _found_ him at the bar?” Phasma asked playfully. Kylo stared at Hux when he said the name, _Ben_. It echoed in his brain and left a sour taste in the back of his mouth. There was no way Hux could know who he was, _no way_.

“Atleast that’s what I’m calling him. He won’t tell me his name,” Hux continued.

“Tall, dark and mysterious, huh? I’m Phasma,” she leaned over the table to shake Kylo’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” They shook hands.

“ _Captain_ Phasma, don’t forget the title,” Hux corrected her.

“You’re a Captain?” Kylo asked politely.

“Yep!”

 _Aren’t you a bit young to be a Captain?_ Kylo could hear her thoughts clear as day when the sentence went through her mind. She’d heard it dozens of times since her promotion only yesterday, and hated it. So Kylo didn’t say it. “Wow, that’s amazing. Your superiors must have a lot of faith in your ability to lead.”

“I sure hope so.” Phasma said as she sighed in relief, and took an immediate liking to Kylo. She took a sip of her drink and exchanged an approving look with Hux. Then she continued. “So Ben, what do you do?” Phasma asked as she set her drink down.

“I’m uh, I’m in between projects right now. I do uh, Supporting Martial Arts, with several businesses in this sector.”

“That sounds pretty obscure.”

“It is.”

“And do you like it?” Hux asked. Kylo turned his attention to Hux, and Phasma turned her attention to the tower. She downed her drink and added it to the ever-growing pile of empty glasses before she stood up to get another drink.

“I do, yeah. It’s my, uh,” Kylo reached up a hand to brush back his hair, but forgot that he’d put it up in a ponytail. He supplanted the movement with a scratch to the head, all the while Hux’s eyes stayed focused on him. “It’s my passion, really.”

“That’s great, it’s good to do something you like.”

“And you, can I assume you’re an Army brat?” Kylo teased him again.

Hux laughed quiet and soft as his eyes turned down towards his drink. Kylo observed that he was significantly young for someone so decorated, perhaps as young as Kylo himself. Kylo scooted slightly closer, onto the edge of his seat. “I’ve been in it my whole life. Brendol’s the career soldier.”

“Brendol?”

“My father.”

“Right,” Kylo nodded knowingly. Hux didn’t have to say anything about their relationship for Kylo to pick up on the fact that it was strained. Kylo didn’t pry, either out loud or silently because this wasn’t the type of hookup where he’d need to know Hux’s past to figure out exactly which position he would put Hux in when they got upstairs.

Just then, the tower of glasses crashed down in unrepentant glory. Both Hux and Kylo sat back in their seats and stared like the onlookers at other tables. In a quick sweeping glance, Kylo’s eyes looked beyond the soldiers who were in the middle of a laughing fit as they shoved each other. He saw Shale walk out onto the balcony with a group of older gentlemen, and Nikah was on the arm of one of them. Kylo leaned in to Hux.

“Will you excuse me? I think I just saw my friends go out to the balcony and I should let them know I didn’t leave without them.”

“Oh yeah, sure. That’ll give them time to clean all this up.” Kylo stood up, doubled back for the drink he didn’t really want, then followed his Knights out to the balcony.

* * *

 

Later that night, Hux watched as the group of Senators from outside returned to the hall, followed shortly by Shale and Nikah. He noted that Kylo wasn’t with them. His attention was drawn away by Phasma’s loud declaration that they should all return to her room for some “real drinks.” Hux wondered if Kylo would want to join them since his friends seemed a bit stiff, so he decided to go find him. Hux’s friends ambled off towards the elevator while he went to the balcony doors.

He walked out the double archway and the music from the hall seemed to follow him. Stars stretched out overhead in every direction and they glittered far away. Hux glanced to the right and saw a figure standing by his lonesome near the railing. Kylo’s head was tilted up, lost in thought as billions of stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky. He told himself he could feel each and every one right at his fingertips. Hux approached and Kylo tilted his head to the side when he heard Hux’s brain buzzing at a thousand thoughts per second. He smirked, then shut the man out. He didn’t want to hear his thoughts too much, and being able to keep him silent was easy. Hux stopped a few feet behind him, and off to the side.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, not at all.” Kylo turned to look at Hux, a spark in his eye. He let the ginger pull him out of his brain after the conversation he’d just had. He let the conversation replay one second longer before he tucked it away into the back of his mind, where he kept most of his troubled thoughts.

“I saw your friends go back inside.”

“Yeah, schmoozing and all that.”

Hux couldn’t help but laugh and another smile graced his face. Kylo admired the cupids bow on his upper lip and he watched it bend and rise over stark-white teeth. “Well my friends went upstairs for another drink. I was wondering if you wanted to come with.”

“And miss this view?” He motioned to the stars. Hux’s smile softened admiringly.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I’d love the company.”

Hux stepped up to the railing and rested his hands on it, the coolness lost between his fingers and the gloves that protected them. Kylo seemed different, like something had happened in the hour or so that he’d been on the balcony. His tone was distant, like he wasn’t all there. Hux sighed and gazed up at the constellations that were so familiar to him.

“It’s not often I get to see a view like this,” Kylo said.

“Me neither. It’s gorgeous.”

“Like you.”

“What?” Hux’s head snapped to the side to look at Kylo who hadn’t taken his eyes off Hux the entire time.

“Nothing,” Kylo said playfully as he leaned back on one heel, before he moved towards Hux.

“You can’t just say that and-“Hux gasped as Kylo grabbed him. Kylo slipped an arm around his waist to spin him away from the railing, before he caught his other hand. “I don’t know this-“Hux started.

“Let me lead,” Kylo whispered, eyes locked on Hux. It made him feel trapped, like a bird caught in a cage. Hux forgot how to breathe for a second and began clumsily, with backwards steps and opposite footing. But he followed the firm hand on his waist that gave subtle cues to turn and Kylo was practiced as he pushed Hux easily around, a foot in between his legs to give them stability.

Kylo let his temple press softly against Hux’s as Hux settled into the close embrace. Hux clung vulnerably to Kylo more than he otherwise might have, but easily picked up the motions of the dance. Then Kylo whispered into his ear, “You can come back to my room for a drink, if you’d like.”

Hux bit his lower lip and stiffened. He wanted to tilt his head towards Kylo, where he knew Kylo would be waiting with a kiss. Hux’s brain told him that was the exact opposite of what he should do, despite how badly he wanted this mystery man. Kylo didn’t need to use the Force to know how Hux felt, what with the way Hux’s hips were pressed in so closely.

Hux composed himself, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” It was Kylo who pulled his head away to look into Hux’s eyes. Hux was locked into that merciless gaze that seemed to burn right through him.

“Brendol. He’ll be miffed if I get back too late.”

“Brendol, your father,” Kylo reminded himself out loud.

“Mmhmm.”

“I can get you back on time,” Kylo cooed. He leaned in for a kiss and Hux dipped his head down before he pulled away, out of the dance. He swooned as he stopped their dance, the pressure of Hux’s professional career mingled with fear of his father made him more prudish than normal.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely. “I really- all I can offer you is a drink upstairs with my friends.”

“Okay,” then it was Kylo’s turn to laugh, quiet and deep. “That’s fine,” he said as he smiled. He followed Hux back into the hall and they wound their way around the edge of the dance floor. The urge for Kylo to reach out and lace his fingers with Hux’s so they didn’t get separated in the crowd was strong. But instead, he kept his hands at his sides as he followed Hux to the elevator.

They stood side by side a bit awkwardly in the elevator lobby. The right side of Kylo’s lip was upturned ever so slightly in another mischievous smirk, and Hux glanced over but tried not to take notice of the grimace. Then he looked away, _eyes face forward_ ; the command echoed in his brain. Kylo heard it and his smirk grew wider at how open Hux’s mind was. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Kylo put a hand on Hux’s lower back as he ushered him in, but the speed was too quick and too forceful to be forgiving.

“Hey-“Hux managed to get out before he turned.

“Let me take you,” Kylo whispered as he pushed Hux up against the wall of the elevator with a hand on his waist. He cupped the back of Hux’s head as he pulled him in for a kiss. Hux was helpless as their lips collided, gloved hands balled into fists with the last bit of resistance he could muster. Then he gave in and threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, kissing him back with the full force of unrestrained lust. He grinded a leg up in between Kylo’s, and pressed the top of his thigh into his slacks. They grinded together the entirety of the elevator ride.

Hux didn’t realize the speed with which the elevator doors closed, or that they hadn’t pressed any of the buttons to choose which floor they wanted to end up at. The elevator zoomed up to one of the top floors, and as soon as the doors opened, Hux followed Kylo by the hand towards his room.

* * *

 

The second they got into the hotel room, Kylo pushed Hux in as he furiously undid the buttons of his suit jacket. He shrugged it off by the door, which shut on its own and he pushed Hux further back. Hux didn’t know where they were going as he tangled up his fingers in Kylo’s hair, lips kissing hard and fast. He didn’t know if there was any furniture obstructing his path, but he didn’t care. He had a feeling that if he stumbled over something, Kylo would catch him.

He worked fast on Kylo’s belt. It snapped open and he stopped Kylo’s long steps with a firm hand on his shoulder. Then he fell to his knees, spread the fabric open around the zipper and he pulled Kylo out. Kylo groaned the second Hux put his lips to his hardened tip, just off to the side of it though like Hux was trying to get a taste before deciding to order the meal.

Then he slipped his mouth over Kylo’s tip and swirled his tongue quickly around as he peeled off his gloves. Kylo tilted his head down to watch those nearly translucent eyelids as they fluttered open and close. Kylo ran a hand over Hux’s perfect hair and Hux looked up for a second, before he swallowed more. Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo’s waist, resting right above his ass to hold him close, his other hand in his lap. Kylo let Hux tease on his knees for a while as he fidgeted with the ends of the bowtie around his neck. While he was down there, Hux reached back and unlaced his shoes. He made quick work of it, and peeled off his socks too.

Finally Kylo tilted his head back with a groan and muttered Hux’s name, voice impossibly deep.

“Hux,” he sighed. Hux released him, and got to his feet while he wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. Despite the effort, Kylo could still taste himself in Hux’s mouth as he kissed him back towards the bed. When Hux’s calves hit the side of the mattress, he crab walked back on his elbows and Kylo crawled over him. Once settled, Kylo kicked off his shoes with a toe to the back of each and reached up a hand, palm face open towards Hux.

In one sweeping motion, all the buttons on the front of Hux’s coat were undone. Hux gasped when he felt the release of the tight uniform and he broke the kiss. He glanced down, “How’d you-“

“Shhh,” Kylo whispered as he let his eyes drag down Hux’s jawline to take in the softness of his skin. He kissed a lone freckle there, lips soft and tender. Then he moved down further to suck on his neck, but made sure his kisses were low enough that any marks wouldn’t be seen over his collar.

Hux propped himself up and wriggled out of his jacket. After they helped each other out of their remaining clothes, Kylo rolled them over onto their sides. He toyed with Hux’s length, distracting him as a bottle of lube floated over. Hux heard something snap open behind him but a rough twist from Kylo convinced him to pay it no mind.

Kylo shifted, and his hand from around Hux’s dick slipped under him to rest against his lower back as his other hand trailed between his ass cheeks. Hux hiked his leg up over Kylo’s waist to allow him easier access. Kylo started slow and the gentle prods from his index finger mirrored the pace of their kiss. But Hux didn’t want any of the tenderness, his hips on a circuit that moved backwards and forward.

“You want it?” Kylo murmured against Hux’s lips.

“Yes,” Hux said breathily. Kylo immediately indulged him and pressed his index finger in. Hux froze in their kiss, the sting present but faint. Kylo took advantage of Hux’s frozen state and sucked on his puckered lower lip, and dragged his teeth over it. Hux moaned against Kylo, his eyes half lidded, lost too quickly to the pleasure.

Kylo slipped his finger in and out in short spurts, wetting Hux as he keened against the single digit. Kylo was quiet as he played, and the firm hand on Hux’s lower back gave the impression that he was in full control of the situation. But Hux had his fingers twisted in Kylo’s hair, brushing it away from his face and he teased Kylo with a light prod of his fingers that he pressed against Kylo’s tip. The touches were feather light, not enough to get him off but too much to keep his breaths even without concentrating on them.

Kylo slipped in another finger and Hux inhaled a stuttered breath. He scissored the two apart, spreading open Hux as he yielded to Kylo. Hux arched his back as best he could, tensing as he pressed back against Kylo’s fingers. Kylo stopped his incessant prodding, pulling out of the kiss though he kept Hux’s body pressed hard against his. “Another?”

“Yes,” _with what you’re packing, you better_. Kylo smirked at the thought and let his lips hover in front of Hux’s, barely brushing them against the whining red head.

“What?” Kylo asked as if he hadn’t heard Hux. Hux whined.

“Yes.” Still Kylo was unmoving and Hux’s eyelids fluttered open. He saw Kylo watching him as he waited for something. Hux’s throat was tight and dry as he stuttered the title, “Sir, yes, s-sir.”

“Very good,” Kylo purred, degrading Hux in a fashion he was all too familiar with before he swallowed Hux in a kiss. Hux sighed as he slipped in a third finger, pulling Hux open good and wide. But the way Kylo’s wrist was twisted up didn’t allow for much movement.

Soon enough Hux was moaning with every breath, their kiss consistently broken. So Kylo withdrew. He slathered the remaining slickness from his fingers onto Hux’s tip and Hux rolled his hips up towards the touch as Kylo gave him a few rough, fisting tugs. Then Kylo added more to himself. He rolled Hux over onto his back and let his thumb glide up the back of Hux’s thigh and into his knee before he hooked his elbow around it to keep him spread open. Kylo pressed the flat of himself between Hux’s cheeks and felt for the slick spot he’d played with.

He caught Hux’s eyes for a moment before Hux rolled his hips again towards Kylo in a silent acquiescence before Kylo slipped in. He breached Hux slowly, muscles expanding around his tip before he paused. Then he went a little bit more as Hux adjusted. Hux shifted on his back and bit his lower lip as his eyelids fluttered shut. He was so damn ready for this, and his breath caught in his throat as Kylo spread him perfectly. Kylo exhaled through his nose and Hux cursed.

“Kriff-“

“That good?” Kylo said through a devious smile.

Hux nodded his head several times in a row before he wrapped an arm around Kylo’s shoulders, and raked the other one down his back. Kylo let out a growl, deep from his throat and he kissed up Hux’s jaw to his earlobe.

“What would _Brendol_ think of you if he saw you now?”

Hux choked silently at the thought, his head tilted away from Kylo. Kylo sucked on his earlobe, taking it between his teeth, groaning through gritted teeth. Hux wrapped one of his legs around Kylo’s waist, opposite of the arm that was around his shoulders.

“Crying under another man, letting a _stranger_ fuck his one and only son.”

Hux crooned and clung to Kylo, not even wondering about how Kylo knew he was an only child. Hux whined with each thrust, desperate as Kylo sped up their pace.

“Imagine the disappointment…” Kylo let the _t_ strike a sharp note as it crossed his tongue. But he felt like that might have been a step too far, so he doled out a compliment. “You feel so good.”

Hux cried out in surprise as Kylo abruptly rolled them over, and Hux let out a loud whine. Kylo released his leg, and Hux immediately rose up on top of Kylo. He put a hand on Kylo’s bare chest as Kylo laid back and Hux held himself up as he started to grind out a faster pace. Kylo squeezed his thumb into Hux’s hip, fingers wrapping around it as he helped Hux move.

Kylo bit his lip as he watched Hux who chased after his own pleasure. His body was so lean and soft, and Hux was enthusiastic, to say the least. Kylo mired up at the soldier above him. Hux’s cock donned a sharp red, no hair surrounding it because of Hux’s personal routine, and Kylo couldn’t help but mire at it as it bobbed and Hux worked. It was a rare treat for Kylo to actually have time to admire another man, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Hux was silent as Kylo finally bottomed out, and he crumpled forward into Kylo’s chest. Kylo immediately wrapped his arms around him and began to thrust in and out, off the bed.

“Just like that,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear. “You’re so good like this.”

Hux’s moans came out quiet, each thrust coaxing one out of him until he could barely breathe. He moaned against Kylo’s throat, eyes closed as his dick was rubbed between their stomachs.

Kylo sat up which pulled Hux from the mental space he’d started to sink in to; somewhere between trying to hold back and completely giving up. With a hand on the bed, Kylo scooted himself back towards the headboard, Hux still speared on him. Hux wrapped both arms tightly around Kylo’s broad shoulders, knees parted and folded on the outside of his thighs as Kylo dragged them across the bed. Kylo made to toss off one of the pillows, then thought better of it. He tucked it behind him to give himself some cushion against the headboard.

He helped Hux move up and down, and tried to catch his gaze but Hux was inconsolable. His eyes were closed, lips parted softly as he moaned with each bounce. Kylo groaned and let his head fall to latch onto Hux’s shoulder with a soft nip.

“Don’t stop,” Hux whispered, chest heaving for breath and Kylo loved hearing his totally fucked-out voice. “Don’t stop, don’t-“His body stiffened in Kylo’s grip, both hands on him. Hux tightened around him and Kylo pulled the ginger all the way down as he chased him over the edge. Kylo paused for a split second, and groaned as he thought he might not be as close as Hux. Then Hux exploded in a nebula of stars and space, Kylo’s hands spread out over his back as he Force-projected on to the helpless soldier, coming hard into Hux who was filled with his heat.

Hux’s vision darkened as sparks erupted behind his eyelids and he trembled under Kylo’s control. Kylo lifted him up and down a few more times to really eek out the last of his orgasm. Finally he stopped, and released Hux from his embrace as he lifted the man up.

Hux gasped the second the feeling subsided, lungs filling with air after what seemed like forever. He trembled as Kylo lifted him, though his strained thighs gave a valiant effort. Then he was plopped down into Kylo’s lap again, throbbing dicks pressed together between their sticky stomachs. He yearned for air but Kylo didn’t give them a respite as he searched for Hux’s lips. Hux tilted his head down, and when Kylo found them he gave Hux a weak peck. Then Kylo finally let Hux fall back on the bed, and he collapsed next to him.

* * *

 

The space station rumbled quietly around them as the night cycle ticked away. Sometime around oh-two-hundred hours, Hux stirred from the bed. He rolled over to face Kylo who lay next to him, though Kylo’s back was to Hux. Hux propped himself up and squinted through the darkness to check the clock. He knew Brendol would be mad at him, and that the morning would yield a swift reprimand, but Hux didn’t care.

Hux slid out of the bed as quietly as he could and replaced the sheet where he’d lain. He stumbled through the room quietly to search out his socks, coat, trousers and the like. When he was certain he’d picked up an item of his own, he put it gently on the bed. The buttons of his coat clacked together quietly as he laid it down and searched for his gloves. The noise woke Kylo was naturally a light sleeper, and he inhaled deep as he was woke up.

He heard the rustling and reached a hand across the bed where he felt the warm, but empty, space previously occupied by Hux. He opened his eyes and looked into the darkness where he knew Hux lingered. Kylo rolled back over and flipped on the light. Now that they weren’t intimate, now that he couldn’t convince Hux it was just his imagination and he’d been lost in the heat of the moment, he didn’t use the Force no matter how much his body protested lifting his arm.

Hux paused, standing up from where he’d found one glove as the light washed over him, pale and yellow. He glanced over at Kylo with a faint smile. He brushed back the orange locks that had fallen in his face, and when Kylo didn’t say anything, he continued to search for his garments. Kylo folded the pillow over and propped his head up on it so he could watch Hux dress. The man was methodical, and each time he found a piece of Kylo’s clothes, he dropped it in a single pile on the floor like he was tidying up the place. Boxers, trousers, button-up, all of this Kylo watched. He reflected that it was a shame this was just a chance encounter, and that maybe in another life things would progress differently for the two of them.

He remained silent until Hux stood up, boots finally laced and he slid on his jacket. Hux held the gloves in his hands, pondering whether he should wear them or not. After all, his jacket was unbuttoned and his jbf hair was disheveled. He didn’t need to appear proper, since he already looked like a hot mess. Hux turned from where he stood in the middle of the room, and saw Kylo watching him.

“I should be going.”

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed.

“If you’re ever in this system again, you should look me up.”

“I will, sure.”

Hux paused by the door. Then he nodded, and turned. The light went out just as the door opened and he stepped into the hall. He didn’t look back to see Kylo steal the pillow he’d been sleeping on, and bury his face in Hux’s scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT DAY**

The General stood alone in front of the elevator on one of the lower levels, datapad in hand. He tapped away at it with one gloved finger as the Finalizer hummed around him. He’d just arrived from the Base where things were going smoothly. Construction was on schedule and they’d received several shipments of duracreet two cycles early. His cheeks and nose were tinged with pink from the cold, and he had the collar pulled up high on his great coat.

He was on his way to a meeting with some of the Lieutenants on board, though he had free time beforehand. He planned to walk the ship, perhaps reprimand a soldier or two on his way for having an untidy uniform. He dutifully typed out notes on his own thoughts for the upcoming meeting when suddenly the elevator doors opened. He looked up to see it was already occupied, but he joined Kylo Ren nonetheless.

He knew the air would be thick with tension, but he could will himself to ignore it. He didn’t have time to wait for another elevator, and it would be childish for him to do so. He had no time for such games, so he stepped into the elevator and nodded at the Knight in a silent greeting. He clicked a button on the elevator console and turned his back to Kylo before he continued to type.

The doors closed and with it came the sound of Kylo’s mask as the gears began to unfasten. Hux glanced back with a raised eyebrow, then set his eyes face forward to stare at the door. He steeled himself, and didn’t let his body shift to his other foot at how uncomfortable he was with the imminence of seeing Kylo’s bare face again. It was a face he’d come to think about too often over the days since he’d first seen it, and it was a face he didn’t want to see again.

Hux was angry at Kylo behind him for having the gal to take off his helmet whenever he wanted, and use it to hide behind too. Hux didn’t hear Kylo step up behind him, didn’t even know how close he was until Kylo wrenched Hux’s head back with gloved fingers in his perfectly parted hair. Hux gasped and dropped the datapad, but Kylo caught it in midair with the Force. Hux gritted his teeth hard as he was jerked back a step. He could feel Kylo’s hard frame up against his own.

Kylo breathed out a long, slow line up Hux’s shoulder and stiff collar, to whisper in his ear, “Let me take you.”

Hux was speechless upon hearing those words again. His eyes opened but Kylo’s grip on the back of his head remained. Hux choked out a whisper, “How long have you known?”

“Since the moment I stepped on board this ship.”

“ _How_ did you know?”

“I could never forget the freckles here,” he kissed a soft spot on Hux’s jawline. “Or here,” he placed another kiss, slightly off center of the other. Of course he’d known because he felt Hux’s presence, though this time it was colder, and his mind had been shut off completely.

“Kriff,” Hux said to himself, before his body gave in and he sank back into Kylo’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
